Prey
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Nick And Carly are taken by Lilith to be used as bait to get to Sam.
1. Kidnapped

PREY

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Just a little Halloween treat. Sequel to Wax Hunt. Read that first, or this won't make sense. House of Wax belongs to Dark Castle Entertainment and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. Takes place after Monster Movie. Sam has kept in contact with Nick and Carly throughout the series and there had been visits between the three of them prior to the Pilot, which will prove important later in the fic. Story has many references to House Of Wax/Wax Hunt. Nick and Carly have a two-bedroom apartment.

In a New York bar, a woman was dancing in time to the beat of the music while the guy who had come with her sat at the bar, watching her out of the corner of his eye. A man came up to her and said something to her and she held out her right hand. His eyes drifted to her second finger and his face contorted in disgust. The man at the bar stood up when he saw his companion's visage crumple and walked up to them.

"Is there a problem?" he questioned.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" the other man demanded, ignoring him.

"I had an accident," the woman answered.

"Why didn't you fix it or---" the first man began.

"Hey, man. Step off," the second man interrupted.

"You gonna make me?" came the challenge.

"Damn right I am," was the response. For a moment, the two men stared at each other, until the first man walked away.

"Thanks, Nick," the woman said.

"No big deal, Carly," the man responded. The Jones twins walked out of the bar, unaware of the short, stocky man who had seen the whole thing.

"Nick and Carly. Gotcha," he proclaimed, his eyes turning marble black. Later that night, Nick and Carly returned to their apartment, where Nick went to the couch and turned on the t.v as Carly turned on the lights.

"I wonder how the game went," he commented. His sister shook her head.

"You and your games," she said fondly. Suddenly, the lights and t.v. started flicking.

"What the hell?" Nick questioned. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Carly declared, and then went to do so. When she unlocked the bottom half of the door, she saw a man holding an eleven-year old girl's hand.

"Hello, can I help you?" she questioned. Hearing the wariness in his sister's voice, Nick turned his head to look at the door.

"Need help?" he offered.

"No, I got it," she answered. Then, turning her attention back to the two at the door, while playing with the chain, "So, can I help you?"

"Yeah, this little girl's lost, and I was wondering if you maybe knew her parents?" the man questioned.

"I'm sorry. I don't know her. Why don't you try some other apartments?" Carly suggested.

"Oh, I don't think so," the little girl replied. Then, before Carly knew what was happening, she had been telekinetically thrown across the room as the door burst open.

"Carly!" Nick exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and running to his sister. "You okay?" he questioned, helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm all right," she assured him.

"Who are you?" the younger man demanded.

"My name's Lilith. But **you**'**re** gonna call me 'Mistress'," the little girl told them, revealing her eyes to be a milky white. The two gasped. Carly gasped again as Lilith, the man, and a woman walked in and then the door suddenly shut itself.


	2. Something's Wrong

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Dark Castle Entertainment, Eric Kripke, and the CW. I only own the plot. Uses lines from House Of Wax/Wax Hunt. Reference to my fic Something He Couldn't Put His Finger On.

Meanwhile, Dean Winchester was driving the Impala while his brother, Sam, was snoozing in the passenger seat. _**Sam, Nick, and Carly frantically clawed through the wax wall.**_

_**"Dig! Dig! Faster! Faster!" Nick urged. There was a roar behind them, and the trio turned around. Vincent lunged at them, slitting Nick and Carly's throats. **_

"Nick! Carly!" Sam shouted, jerking awake.

"Uh, dude, it's not usually a good thing when you shout guys' names," Dean told him.

"Bite me," Sam responded.

"What'd you dream about?" Dean questioned.

"Nothin'. It was just a regular nightmare," Sam lied.

"No it wasn't," Dean disagreed. "It was that dream again. I don't know **what** kind of a dream it is, but I **do** know that you've had that dream ever since I picked you up from Stanford, and not once in three years have you ever talked about it," he continued.

"You wouldn't understand," the younger brother said softly. His older brother **couldn**'**t** understand. He hadn't been there. He hadn't nearly been turned into wax.

"Dude, come on, it's **me**," Dean encouraged.

"Dean just drop it…**please**," Sam insisted.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever," Dena answered in a tone that suggested that he'd bring it up again later. _They're fine. I just talked to them a couple of weeks ago. They're okay_, Sam told himself. Dean looked at his younger brother in concern. Somethin' was buggin' the kid, he could tell. He knew whatever he had dreamed about had shaken him up pretty badly. Finally, they reached a hotel, where Dean quickly checked them in. After they put their duffels in the room, Sam pulled his phone out and started scrolling through his address book.

"Dude, watcha doin'?" Dean wondered.

"Checkin' on somethin'," Sam answered shortly. He found Nick's number, and pressed the text option. In their apartment, Lilith smirked at her captives. Then, they all heard a buzzing sound.

"What's that?" she demanded.

"My phone. I'm getting a text," Nick answered.

"Answer it," Lilith commanded. Nick carefully got up and walked to his phone, which he had laid on the table when he walked in and picked it up.

"Who is it?" Lilith questioned sharply.

"A friend. They want to know how I'm doing," Nick answered.

"Tell them you're fine, but busy," Lilith instructed. Nick did as he was told and then pocketed the phone. He glanced at the door. He was pretty close to it. Maybe he could escape and get help for Carly. Without warning, he found himself flying backwards. He grunted as he crashed into the couch.

"Nick!" Carly exclaimed, kneeling beside him.

"That's what you get for thinking of escape," Lilith told him. She walked up to them and knelt down so that she and Nick were eye to eye. "I've got to say though, I admire your spunk," she continued, stroking his face. "And you're kind of cute. Maybe I'll make you my pet." Nick grunted and jerked away from the touch. Lilith just smirked.

"Keep your hands off him, you little freak," Carly snapped. The little girl turned to her.

"I don't like you anymore," she said and put her hand up.

"Don't hurt her! Don't hurt her!" Nick shouted, getting in front of her.

"Noble…but useless," the girl said. A strong wind started.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Please! Don't! Just don't!" Nick implored.

"Begging. That's a good start for a pet," Lilith leered, dropping her hand. The wind died and the siblings sighed in relief. Lilith stepped in front of the window, the man and woman right behind her.

"What are you waiting for, Mistress? Just kill them," the man urged. Lilith fixed him with a look.

"Have you forgotten? They're bait for the Boy King," the older woman reminded her companion.

"See? **She** hasn't forgotten the plan," Lilith smugly stated. Nick and Carly stared at each other, then at the couple, and each other again.

"Boy King?" Carly mouthed. Nick shrugged. He was as confused as her. Back at the hotel, Sam's brows furrowed. Then, "Don't unpack. We gotta go."

"What? Why?" Dean wondered.

"I just texted a friend of mine and asked him how he was," Sam stated.

"Yeah, so?" Dean questioned, as he began to unpack anyway.

"He told me he was fine and dandy, but busy," Sam continued.

"Again, so?" Dean queried.

"Nick Jones doesn't use words like 'fine and dandy'," Sam retorted. "We gotta go to New York," he continued. With that, he grabbed his duffel and headed out.

"Guess I'll call Bobby," Dean muttered. He quickly repacked, and then also headed for the car, where he saw that Sam was already on the phone, apparently talking to Bobby.

"Yeah, Bobby, that's right. We're going to New York. A couple of friends of mine are in trouble," the younger Winchester stated. He listened for a moment. "Yeah. It's **those** friends," he confirmed. He made some attentive noises. Then, he hung up and got in the car.

"'**Those** friends'," Dean quoted, getting into the driver's seat. "So Bobby knows about these guys?" he asked.

"Dude, don't even start," his brother said in a short tone. Dean started the ignition and drove off in a hurry. Sam laid his head back and sighed. Whatever was going on, he hoped they got there in time. Several hours later, they reached a New York hotel and checked in and got a room.

"I'm gonna go cancel our other room," Dean stated, and then dialed the number he had noticed at the other hotel and then canceled the room. Presently, they heard the sound of a truck coming up. Sam went to the open door and waited until Bobby Singer, a family friend, was inside before shutting and bolting it.

"Okay, Sam. What the heck's going on?" Bobby demanded.


	3. Errand

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Dark Castle Entertainment, Eric Kripke, and the CW. I only own the plot. I'm gonna try to portray Lilith the same way in No Rest For The Wicked, though I'm not quite sure what powers she has, so this may be different than what Kripke eventually shows us. I figured jelly would be on a different aisle because I believe it's supposed to be kept refrigerated.

"Something's wrong, Bobby. I got a weird text from Nick. I think something happened to him and Carly," Sam answered.

"Nick and Carly? As in the kids from Ambrose?" Bobby checked.

"Yeah," Sam answered tightly. The older Winchester looked at his brother in surprise. Where was Ambrose? More importantly, what had happened there?

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Bobby wondered.

"When I texted him and asked him how he was doing, he replied that he was fine and dandy," came the answer.

"I take it that's not his usual lingo," the older man surmised.

"No it's not," the younger brother replied with a shake of his head. "He was asking for help, but he didn't want whoever was there to know," he continued.

"How can you be so sure?" Dean wondered.

"Because I know Nick," Sam answered. "Bobby, this is bad. I mean, if **Nick**'**s** asking for help, you know it's big," he continued. Back at their apartment, Nick and Carly found it increasingly difficult to stay calm as they sat on their couch.

"I'm hungry," Lilith announced out of the blue.

"What do you want?" Nick questioned, trying to sound normal.

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Lilith answered.

"I---don't know if we have that. I can check, but if we don't, I'd have to go to the store," Nick told her.

"Fine. Do it," Lilith allowed. Nick slowly stood up and walked to the kitchen, where he carefully searched for the ingredients for the sandwich.

"Well?" Lilith demanded after a while.

"I gotta go to the store," Nick answered.

"Fine. Get your wallet and I'll come with you," Lilith stated.

"Why don't Carly and I go and you guys can hold down the fort here?" Nick suggested.

"Oh. I don't think so," Lilith laughed. "My friends will watch Carly while you and I go to the store," she continued. "Now get your wallet," she commanded. With a sigh, Nick did as he was told. The boy slowed long enough to squeeze his sister's shoulder.

"I'll be sure to hurry back," he assured.

"I'll be okay. Something tells me they want us alive," she responded. He then led the younger girl to his truck and they got in.

"Seat belt," Lilith chirped, strapping them both in telekinetically. Nick put the key in the ignition, started the car, and drove off. When they got there, he stopped the car.

"What kind of peanut butter and jelly do you like?" he questioned, unbuckling himself.

"I'll let you know if you've got it right," Lilith answered, as she did the same. They went into the store.

"Look, why don't you get the jelly and a drink and I'll get the peanut butter. It'll be quicker and you can have your sandwich sooner," Nick suggested.

"Good idea," Lilith agreed. They took off in separate directions. Lilith went up and down the aisles until she found a shelf of jelly. With a wave of her hand, one of the jars floated down and she caught it.

"Lilith." Turning around at the voice, she saw a man standing in front of her. His eyes were black.

"What do you want?" Lilith questioned.

"The hunters are here in New York. They're looking for their friends," the man reported.

"Hmm. That's good to know," Lilith smirked. The demon nodded, lowering its host's head in submission and she dismissed him with a wave of her hand. He immediately disappeared. Meanwhile, Nick went to the aisle that had peanut butter and searched the shelf aisles. Finally, he made his decision and grabbed a jar that he thought the girl would like. Silently, he checked one end of the aisle. No Lilith. He checked the other end: same thing. _Screw this. I'm out of here!_ he thought to himself. He tossed the jar over his shoulder, and began running. Lilith, who had picked out a drink, looked up at the noise. Her eyes narrowed. Pet was trying to escape. With set determination, she headed towards the sound, ignoring the other customers who merely went about their business. She continued until she found her quarry, who was heading for the exit. With a huffed sigh, she put the bottle under her arm and pointed her hand at his leg. Nick was halfway to the door when he felt his right leg twist and turn, letting out a resounding SNAP. With a cry of pain, he fell to ground. He whimpered and tried to crawl to the door, but found himself being pulled back until he was at Lilith's feet.

"**That**…was a big mistake," she told him. Still using her telekinesis, she hauled him to his feet. Panting, Nick stared at her. Those eyes. It was weird. Though they were once again a milky white, the clear anger in them reminded him of the way Dad would look at him right before---the man quickly cleared his head of those thoughts. He didn't need to go there. The little girl just smirked.

"Go get the peanut butter," she demanded. After throwing the girl a hateful look, he did as he was told and grabbed the peanut butter he had dropped. Then, he limped back to her. She grabbed the jar out of his hand and her face lit up in a smile.

"You got creamy! My favorite!" she approved.


	4. Nick's Secret

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Dark Castle Entertain, CW, and Eric Kripke. I only own the plot. One scene inspired by "Born Under A Bad Sign".

Carly nervously tapped her foot against the couch. Where were they? Presently, she heard Nick's car. In relief, she jumped up and ran to the door. The car doors opened and the two walked back to house.

"Nick!" Carly cried in relief. Then, noticing his leg, "What happened?"

"Your brother was a bad boy, so I had to punish him," the young girl answered, as they walked in.

"Nick?" Carly asked, helping him to the couch.

"I tried to run. She broke my leg," Nick answered.

"What? How was she able---?"

"Carly, I think she did it with her mind."

"What?" Carly stared at Nick. What was going on around here? Lilith walked up to them.

"What do you two think you're doing? Make me my sandwich," she demanded, opening her drink.

"You crazy? I can't walk. You broke my leg. I barely made it inside," Nick told her. Without a word, Lilith raised a hand. "Okay, okay, okay! We'll make your sandwich," he said hurriedly. She smirked. Carly helped her brother up and they walked to the kitchen, where they got a plate and began making the sandwich. Nick reached over and squeezed her hand quickly and Carly shot him a grateful smile. When they were done, Nick collapsed onto a chair and Carly took the plate to the girl. The siblings waited nervously as she bit into the food. She grinned in approval and they sighed in relief. Carly went back to where her brother was. They watched as the little girl continued to eat, flanked by the man and woman, almost as if they were guarding her. Carly just stared at the trio, trying not to let her fear show. She wished she knew what was going on. Who were these people, and why were they doing this to them? They were obviously bait, but for who? Nick nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't try to escape again. The little girl would probably kill him. And then what would happen to Carly? No matter what, he couldn't let anything happen to her. Feeling an intense gaze, he looked towards her and their eyes locked. Nick looked away. Why did it seem like she was reading his mind? She smirked. She loved making humans squirm. When she was done with her food, the older man took the plate and put it in the sink, washed it, and put it away. Brother and sister looked at each other. What were they supposed to do now?

"I want to play a game," Lilith declared.

"Well---we don't have any board games, and all we have for computer or x-box is sports," Nick stated nervously.

"I don't mean that kind of game," Lilith said. Then, before they what was happening, the two found themselves thrown back and pinned to their couch.

"Nick!" Carly shouted in fright.

"Stay calm. Stay calm," Nick said.

"I want to play my favorite game---'What's in the Human's Head'?" Lilith told them, heading towards Carly.

"You little freak. You're not going to touch her," Nick spat out.

"You're awful protective of her," Lilith noted. "Why?" she asked, putting a hand on his cheek. Nick grunted and tried to jerk away from her touch. _Oh, man. She can read minds!_ Nick realized. He tensed and once again tried to get out of the touch. The little girl cocked her head.

"What are you hiding in there?" she questioned again.

"Carly and I are twins. I'm a little bit older than her. That's why I'm protective," he told her.

"No. You're lying," the little girl answered, gripping his face tightly. "Now…let's try this again," she said, her eyes going white. Nick panted nervously as he felt her invade his thoughts. _No. No, Please_, he thought to himself. He couldn't let it get out. Carly stared at Nick in confusion. What was he hiding from her? And **why** was he hiding it? As she sifted through the memories, Lilith waved her head from side to side. At one point, she recoiled.

"Your race is crazy," she said. "Turning people into wax. Geez!" she continued, her expression twisting into one of disgust. She went on until---she suddenly stopped.

"Ohhhhhh. Is **that** what it is?" she queried, stroking his cheek bone. Nick tensed. Oh, damn. She had found out. "Does your precious little twin know?" she mocked. Carly looked to her brother. What was this girl talking about? "She doesn't, does she?" she continued, continuing her caress.

"Nick, what's she talking about?" Carly wondered.

"Nothing. Nothing. Don't listen to her," Nick said quickly. **Too** quickly for Carly's taste.

"Well, come on, big brother. Tell the truth. Tell her how Daddy treated you," Lilith smirked.

"Don't know what you're talking about. Our father's a good man. He loves us," Nick responded.

"True. But he loved you just a little bit more…didn't he, Nicky?" Lilith smirked. Nick tensed at the familiar nickname.

"I---I don't know what you're talking about," Nick lied nervously.

"Sure you do," Lilith told him, tightening her grip again.

"Whatever trash you're gonna spout about our father, it's a lie," Carly snapped.

"Sorry, Carly. But it's true," Lilith told her. "Someone's keeping secrets 'bout him and Daddy," she sang.

"Nick, what is she talking about?" Carly demanded.

"Nothing. She's lying. You know she is," Nick said frantically. _Please. Please, just __**shut up**__, you freak_, he thought. The little girl's eyes darkened and she struck him.

"That's not very nice," she scolded. "Especially when you know what I'm talking about," she stated.

"No," Nick denied.

"Yes," Lilith nodded. "Oh, Daddy loved Carly all right, but it was **you** he really favored," she continued.

"Stop," Nick demanded thickly. _Please…don't_, he thought.

"What? You know it's true. It's why you got yourself cut from the football team. Because of how much he liked the way you looked in your jersey," she laughed. "He just couldn't keep his hands off of you…could he?" she mocked. Nick's shoulders slumped. It was over. Carly knew. Carly stared in shock. Dad had hurt Nick? Had---**touched** him? Why wouldn't he tell her? They were twins. Why hide it?

"Nick? Is this true?" she queried. Without a word, the boy nodded.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered hoarsely.

"Wha---" she gaped at him. Why was he apologizing? Dad was the one who had done something wrong, not him.

"You weren't supposed to know. I was turning him off, acting up, doing time---" he began.

"Getting cut from the football team," she finished.

"I wanna have a little fun," Lilith decided. She turned to the older woman. "Switch with me," she ordered. The woman lowered her head in deference and the twins gasped as two black clouds of smoke came into the air and entered the other body. The woman walked up to Nick and hauled him to his feet.

"You're coming with me," she said, as she headed for his bedroom. Carly tried to stop her, but was thrown back with a wave of the girl's hand.

"No. No way," Nick disagreed with a shake of his head. He started past her.

"You don't have a choice, Pet," Lilith growled, knocking him back with a jerk of her head. He grunted as he landed on the bed with a thump. Before he had time to react, the woman had jumped on top of him and had straddled him.

"No," Nick said in fear, beginning to fight. He had sworn never again. She shushed him by putting a finger on his lips.

"I could do the same to Carly," she threatened. His struggles stopped and once again, he slumped his shoulders. She started kissing his neck, and he closed his eyes and willed himself some place far away.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I have no idea whether or not a demon would be able to switch bodies like that. I just thought it'd be cool.


	5. Change Of Plan

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Dark Castle Entertainment, Eric Kripke, and the CW. I only own the plot. Like I said I said in previous chapters, Nick, Carly, and Sam had kept in touch after the whole Ambrose fiasco. This chap is rated higher than the rest of the story due to a rape scene. I don't know Nick or Carly's parents' names, so I'm makin' something up.

In their hotel room, Sam was at a desk, trying to work out different scenarios of rescuing his friends.

"Dude, if you know where they are, why don't we just go and bust 'em out?" Dean asked.

"'Cause if we **do**, whoever has them will most likely kill them," Sam shot back.

"Sam's right, Dean. We gotta be smart about this," Bobby agreed. Dean started to say something, but stopped when the lights began flickering.

"Oh, great. Your girlfriend's here," he sneered.

"Shut up, Dean," Sam snapped. "What do you want, Ruby?" he asked the woman who suddenly materialized in the room.

"I saw one of Lilith's lackey's here. Wanted to warn you," Ruby answered.

"Right. And you just wanted to do this bec---" Dean started to say but then stopped when he saw Sam wincing. "Sammy?" he questioned.

"Okay, okay, Sam. Remember what I taught you: just breathe through it, all right?" Ruby questioned, stepping forward and putting her hands on his shoulders. The boy inhaled and exhaled. _Nick was on a bed; pinned underneath a woman who was caressing him. Though he made no move to stop her, it was obvious that he was terrified. The woman's eyes shone mercilessly. However, instead of a normal color, they were white. _Sam gasped.

"Sam, what is it?" Ruby asked.

"Lilith," Sam said.

"What about her?" Dean wondered.

"She's got Nick and Carly," Sam replied.

"Okay, so bustin' in's definitely not an option," Dean stated.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "And if I know Nick---which I **do**---he's doing everything in his power to keep Lilith's attention on him and away from Carly," he added. _Though, why Lilith wants him __**that**__ way, I've got no clue_, he thought. He bit his lip nervously. They had to do something. But what? They couldn't just go busting in without a plan. It could get Nick and Carly killed. Back at their apartment, Nick panted shakily as Lilith continued her actions. _Please. Please,_ he thought tearfully. He had thought he could handle it, but he was wrong. He couldn't---he couldn't do this again. _Man, where's Sam? I would've thought he'd been here by now_, he thought to himself. She chuckled and ran her fingers down his bare chest.

"You're just so---**delicious**," she smirked.

"Go to Hell," he told her. She laughed and leaned forward. He grunted as she ran her tongue down his neck.

"Oh, baby. I've just come from there," she stated. She placed a hand on his jeans and fingered the button. Nick froze. _**Simon Jones fingered the button on his son's jeans and chuckled. **_

_**"What's the matter, Nicky? Don't this feel good?" he sneered.**_ A slap broke through his reverie.

"I asked you a question," Lilith snapped.

"What?" he questioned.

"I said, 'Don't this feel good'?" she repeated.

"Get out of my head, you freakin' **bitch**," Nick growled. The woman's eyes darkened and she ran her nails over his chest, drawing blood. He groaned in pain.

"Apologize," she commanded.

"No," he answered. She continued her actions and he whimpered in pain.

"Apologize…and then beg for mercy," she sneered.

"Never," he insisted. Lilith clasped the jean's button, undid it, and pressed against him. Nick trembled underneath the weight and the continual caresses. In the hotel, Sam grunted as another image assaulted him. _Lilith continually kissed Nick all over his upper body, keeping him pinned. The boy tried to struggle._ _Suddenly, from seemingly out of nowhere, she produced a chunk of melting wax and held it over his bare chest._

_"NO! No, no, no, no! __**PLEASE**__! No!" he exclaimed, beginning to struggle. A splotch of wax fell onto his skin and he screamed._

"Sam? What did you see?" Ruby asked in concern.

"Okay, you know what? Screw having a plan. We're going in," Sam declared.

"Yeah. Now that's my boy," Dean approved.

"Whoa, whoa. Bad idea," Ruby proclaimed.

"Sam, you can't---" Bobby began to object at the same time.

"You guys either lead, follow, or stay the hell out of my way," Sam interrupted. With that, he headed for the Impala, Dean on his heels.

"Where to?" Dean queried once they were in the car. Sam gave him directions and Dean started down the road, Bobby and Ruby following close behind.


	6. Going In

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Dark Castle Entertainment, Eric Kripke, and the CW. One line inspired by Metamorphosis. I have my own ideas about Ruby and why she's helping the Winchesters, so I may incorporate some of them here.

As Dean drove down the road following his brother's directions, Sam stared out the window, his eyes clouding in concern. _Hold on, guys. I'm coming_, he thought to himself. Dean spared a glance at his brother.

"Don't worry. We'll get there," he assured.

"Go faster," was the order.

"Dude---" the older Winchester started to object.

"Do it or **I** will," the younger boy interrupted. Dean's eyes narrowed at Sam's threat of using his powers, but did as he was told. In Bobby's truck, Bobby and Ruby sat in tense silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Bobby asked out of the blue.

"As long as it's not **too** personal," Ruby replied hesitantly.

"Why are you doing this? Helping us, I mean?" Bobby questioned.

"Azazel made a big mistake by marking Sam. I promised someone I'd make it right," Ruby answered.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked.

"You think all psychic abilities are demonic in origin?" Ruby retorted.

"What are you yappin' about?" Bobby demanded suspiciously.

"Didn't they tell you?" Ruby asked in surprise. She knew Sam and Dean trusted Bobby implicitly. She would've thought they would have let him know what was going on.

"Whatever you know---" Bobby threatened.

"Azazel fed Sam demon blood that night in the nursery. It tainted his regular abilities. I'm here to make sure things don't get out of control," Ruby told him.

"Right," Bobby said skeptically.

"Look, you don't have to believe me…or even trust me. Frankly, I'd be more worried if you guys **did** automatically trust me," Ruby stated. "But I **am** telling the truth…and not to just mess with you." They fell silent. "So, can **I** ask a question now?" Ruby queried.

"I suppose," Bobby allowed.

"Who are Nick and Carly?" Ruby wondered. Bobby sighed.

"The first year Sam went to Stanford, I got wind of a hunt in Louisiana. I was in the middle of a different hunt at the same, so I persuaded him to take a gander since it was during his spring break. Figured it was somethin' simple like a Wendigo or a werewolf," Bobby told her, some bitterness in his voice. He fell silent.

"Well, was it?" Ruby prompted.

"No. When I picked him up, he told me it was humans," Bobby told her.

"Humans?" Ruby repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah," Bobby confirmed.

"What happened?" Ruby questioned.

"He never said, and I never asked," Bobby answered. Meanwhile, back at the apartment, the little girl was rifling through Nick and Carly's bags. Carly had tried to stop her, but had been telekinetically thrown back. Now, she just sat and watched. Presently, she found something that caught her eye: Carly's cell phone. To older girl's dismay, she started looking through it. All of a sudden, she stopped. Then, she headed for the bedroom. Hearing the door open, the woman slid off of Nick and turned to glare.

"Don't you knock?" she snapped.

"Sorry, Mistress. But you need to see this," the girl apologized. The older woman walked up to the girl, grabbed the phone out of her hand, and looked at it.

"Well, **this** is interesting," she commented. Nick looked at the woman in confusion. "You two never told me you knew the Boy King," she accused, glaring at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stated.

"The name Sam Winchester ring a bell?" she asked.

"Sam? This is all about Sam? Man, are **you** psycho," Nick stated. She struck him with an open palm.

"You're gonna help me bring him here," she announced.

"I won't dime him out. Neither will Carly," came the response. The woman pressed a button on the phone. Hearing his phone, Sam picked it up.

"Hello?" he questioned.

"Hi, Boy-King," he heard someone greet.

"Lilith," he growled. "What do you want?" the hunter questioned.

"I have someone here who wants to talk to you," Lilith stated. She grabbed Nick's arm and put the phone next to his ear.

"Sam, don't come. It's a tra---aaaah!" Nick's warning ended in a scream as Lilith pressure on his broken leg.

"Nick!" Sam cried. "If you hurt them, I swear I'll---" he began.

"Oh, for Pete's sake. Don't get your panties in a twist," Lilith interrupted. "Just surrender yourself to me and I'll let them go," she promised.

"Just let 'em go, Lilith. This has nothing to do with them," Sam insisted.

"Oh, but I can't do that yet…not when I'm in the middle of making the boy my pet," Lilith laughed. Then, before Sam could respond, she hung up.

"Speed up," he ordered.

"Why? What happened?" his brother wondered.

"I think I know why Lilith went after them. She said something about making Nick her pet," came the answer.

"Well, **that** can't be good," the older Winchester commented as he did as his brother requested. Then, "Hey, man, don't take this the wrong way, but seeing how as they're not hunters, it's entirely possible that Lilith broke them and---"

"They didn't dime me out," Sam harshly interrupted.

"How can you be sure?"

"'Cause I know Nick and Carly." Dean fell silent. Sammy was hiding something. He knew that much, but what? However, before he could voice the question, they arrived at the apartment building and the two drivers stopped and everyone armed themselves. Then, silently, they moved through the building, looking for signs of demonic activity. Hearing the sounds of a struggle from one of the apartments, they quickened their pace. When they reached the apartment, Sam put a finger to his lips.

"Sam, if any of those people are possessed, you can easily---" Ruby began.

"No," Dean interrupted with a hiss. "No way. You promised me you wouldn't," he reminded his brother.

"We need to even the odds, and I'm not seeing a choice here, Dean," Sam shot back. He backed up and forced the door open. With a gasp, Carly turned around. There, in the doorway, was the last person she expected to see.

"Sam."


	7. The Calvary

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Dark Castle Entertainment, Eric Kripke, and the CW. I only own the plot.

The man and little girl lunged at the intruders and the Winchesters, Bobby, and Ruby intercepted. Hearing the commotion, a few doors opened and some neighbors flanked the entrance.

"What's going on here?" a man demanded.

"Nothing. It's just a---" Dean's explanation died when the man's eyes turned black, as did everyone else's. "Oh, crap," he said before they all came in. Hearing the commotion, Lilith turned away from Nick who used the momentary distraction to hobble towards the door.

"Where do you think **you**'**re** going?" Lilith asked, turning back to him. He froze and glanced towards the door. "Trying to escape…Pet?" she mocked.

"I'm not your pet," he spat out. Then, he continued for the door.

"Stop," she ordered. Almost instantly, Nick found that he couldn't move. Lilith chuckled as she walked up to him.

"I can make you do anything I want," she whispered in his ear. Her arms snaked around his neck and she leaned in close. Nick panted shakily. He had been so close to freedom. With a grunt, he tried to escape, but to no avail. "Turn around," she instructed. Unwillingly, he did so. As Carly fought against the man that had originally broken in with the little girl, she looked to her brother's room. She had heard the sound of him running, but now there was nothing. Fear for her twin gave Carly the extra adrenaline she needed to push her antagonist aside and she made a beeline for his room. She forced open the door and Lilith turned around, her arms still around Nick. Before she knew what was happening, she was knocked to the ground, breaking her hold on the boy.

"Stay away from my brother, bitch," she snarled. Lilith rose to her feet.

"Carly, run!" Nick shouted, pushing his sister towards the door. With a yell, the woman lunged at the twins who quickly ran out the door. The demons surrounded the two. Dean slugged one of his attackers, only knocking them back slightly.

"Do you really think that would work on me?" the woman sneered. For an answer, the hunter took out a vial of holy water and splashed it on her. She screamed. Bobby, Sam, and Ruby did the same. The woman Sam was fighting was knocked to the ground. He turned to give Dean a hand when he felt something pierce his right shin above his Achilles. With a howl of pain, he tumbled to the ground. Presently, the small group was quickly overwhelmed.

"Sammy! If you have any psychic tricks up your sleeve, now's the time to use 'em!" Dean shouted, struggling with a couple of possessed men.

"But you said---" his objection was cut off as a demon leaned down and punched him in the mouth. "Okay, that's it," he decided, painfully standing up. Then, he put his hand out and concentrated. Seeing this, Ruby quickly ran to another room so she wouldn't get caught in the cross-fire. As one, the group made motions as if they were throwing up. Sensing what was happening, Lilith disappeared. Sure she wanted to destroy the Boy King, but she wasn't going to risk killing herself to do it. In the other room, Ruby could hear the sound of the other demons choking as they were exorcised from their hosts. She opened the door and peeked through the crack. Sam stared at the group with deep concentration. Then, he made a barely noticeable grimace. _I---I gotta make sure Sam's okay._ _He's---he's never exorcised this many at a time before_, she thought to herself. She opened the door and hurried to the living room just as multiple black smoke clouds disappeared into the floor. Ruby made a quick assessment of the people there and was surprised but pleased to find that they were relatively uninjured. Sam moaned and began to drop to his knees.

"Sam!" she exclaimed, running towards him, Dean and Bobby on her heels.

"Whoa. Easy, brother. I gotcha," Nick said as he and Carly steadied him. Dean glanced at the grateful smile tossed Nick and felt a stab of jealousy course through his veins. _What does this guy think he's doing calling Sam 'brother'? __**I**__'__**m**__ Sam's brother, not __**him**_, he fiercely thought to himself.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked

"My head," Sam moaned.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you overexert yourself," Ruby said reproachfully, as they carefully sat him down. Then, Dean's gaze went to Carly's right hand.

"She chopped off your finger?" he gasped.

"What? You got another finger chopped off?" Sam questioned, instantly checking the girl's hands.

"No, no, no, no. Same finger, same finger," Carly quickly assured.

"Dude, don't scare me like that," Sam scolded his brother, giving a sigh of relief.

"What's going on here?" a man questioned. "Jones, what the hell are we doing here?" he demanded.

"Oh, uh…my music was too loud. You guys didn't approve," Nick lied. The group seemed to buy it.

"I want my mommy," the little girl complained.

"I'll take her," Carly offered. "Come on, Sweetie. Let's get you home," she continued, walking out the door as their neighbors did the same.

"Carly." Carly turned her head to see Nick's look of concern.

"I'm fine." He looked at her worriedly. Was she really okay or just saying that for his benefit?

"I'll go with her," Sam offered, starting to get up.

"Uh, no you won't," Ruby disagreed, stopping him. "You've overexerted yourself and you need to rest," she told him.

"No, we can't leave her alone. I gotta---"

"Sam," Nick said firmly. The hunter looked at him. "Rest," he stated. Sam glared, but sat back down.

"Dude," Dean in surprise. Why had Sammy listened to this guy rather than him?

"Fine. Then Dean will go with her," Sam decided.

"But---" Dean started to object.

"Boy, just do it," Bobby interrupted. With a grumble, Dean did as he was told. The rush of adrenaline suddenly gone, Nick collapsed to the floor with a groan.

"Your leg," Sam noted.

"Yeah, that bitch Lilith telekinetically broke it," Nick told them.

"Ruby, can you---"

"Of course." Ruby turned to Nick. "You might want to find something to clamp down on because I can guarantee you that **this** is gonna hurt," she warned him.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Nick disagreed.

"Hey, uh, Nick. You remember the big football game we were gonna go to about four years ago? You know, before we got stranded?" Sam questioned.

"Thought we agreed not to bring that place up again, but yeah, I remember. What about it?" Nick questioned.

"I, uh---I, uh---I had sex with Carly the night before we left," Sam stated sheepishly.

"You had sex with my sister? You son of a---" Ruby quickly twisted Nick's leg back into place and he fell back with a whimper. "You only said that to distract me, didn't you?" he realized. Sam nodded.

"Dude, we may have been dating at the time, but we never had sex," he told him.

"Oh, I hate you," was the response. Then, as he stood up, "Hey, you're bleeding." Bobby and Ruby turned their attention to Sam's leg.

"Yeah, I got jabbed with something," Sam recalled as Bobby sat him down. "Do you have a cloth I can use? That is, if you guys don't mind me tearing something up?"

"Kitchen. Third drawer on the left." Bobby went into the kitchen and checked the mentioned drawer, got out a cloth, and came back in. He gave the items to Sam who started tending to himself.

"Looks like you got stabbed right above your Achilles," the older man noted.

"Yeah. That's all I need: another scar," the hunter said bitterly.

"Aw, come on, Sammy. Chicks dig scars," a voice told him. Hearing his brother's voice, Sam quickly finished his bandaging job and limped over to them.

"Hey, you're standing," Carly noted.

"Yeah. She fixed my leg," Nick told her, gesturing to Ruby. She nodded.

"Cool," Carly said. Then, "Sorry we took so long. Her parents wanted to talk."

"And they had pie." Sam laughed and shook his head.

"You and your pie," he said fondly. Dean's gaze fell to the gauze on Sam's leg.

"What? Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" he asked frantically, hurrying over.

"Dude, I'm fine. It was an easy fix," Sam assured him.

"You sure? You hurt anywhere else?" Dean queried, his eyes doing a quick and silent perusal of his brother's body. Annoyed, Sam pushed Dean away.

"I don't know about anybody else, but I'm beat," Nick stated, standing up.

"Yeah, we should get back to the hotel," Dean agreed. Ruby didn't say anything but nodded. Her host needed a shower.

"Sounds good," Sam agreed. He started towards the door, but Carly grabbed his arm.

"Sam…stay…please?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know, Carly. I don't think---" Sam started to object.

"Sam. Sam, **please**. I---I can't---" Carly stammered. Sam's throat muscles constricted. He couldn't say no to Carly when she was obviously terrified.

"Okay. I'll stay…**if** it's okay with Nick," Sam agreed.

"Yeah, man. You know it is," Nick told him, approaching them.

"Sam…thanks," Carly whispered.

"No problem," Sam responded. Dean looked at Sam and Carly, and saw how she kept her hand on his arm. He reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly. The elder Winchester grinned.

"All right, Sammy. Gonna get laid tonight," he approved. Nick, Carly, and Sam smacked him.

"Ow! Hey! Come on!" he exclaimed.

"I'll be on the couch," the younger Winchester corrected his brother.

"And I'll be able to hear if she leaves her room," Nick added.

"Come on, you idjit," Bobby said with a roll of his eyes. He, Dean, and Ruby left the house. Soon, they heard two engines start and the cars drive off.

"I'll get you a blanket and pillow," Carly told him.

"Thanks," Sam smiled. She walked into the small hallway to look for the items. The hunter turned to Nick. "Look man, I'm sorry about everything. I have no idea how Lilith found out about you," he apologized.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's all good," his friend said. Then, "Hey, uh---me and Carly---we didn't---"

"Dime me out. I know," the hunter interrupted. "Thought never even crossed my mind," he assured. Carly came out with the blanket and pillow.

"Here you go," she said, handing them to Sam.

"Thanks," he stated.

"Night," she told him.

"Night," he replied. She went into her room.

"All right. Sleep well, man," Nick said.

"Yeah. You too," Sam responded. Nick went to his own room, leaving Sam on the couch. In his room, Nick changed into a pair of sweats and then crawled under the covers. However, he couldn't sleep. A soft snore told him that Sam had fallen asleep. He chuckled, recalling how they had all been able to hear him in the tent on their campout. Next came Carly's soft, rhythmic breathing. _Good. She deserves a good night's rest_, he thought to himself, remembering her nightmares of the past few days. He sighed and tossed and turned in his bed. After half an hour of this, he punched his pillow. Man! He couldn't get his mind to turn off. How could Lilith do what she did? And what had been going on with her eyes? Sam and his friends were obviously fighting her, which kind of explained why they had been held as bait. But how had Sam made those black clouds of smoke disappear? What was going on? With these disturbing thoughts, Nick finally fell into a fitful sleep.


	8. Jealousy Runs Deep

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Dark Castle Entertainment, Erick Kripke, and the CW. I only own the plot. Thoughts in the dream are underlined.

_**Nick whirled around frantically, staring at the darkened room. Where was he? **_

_**"Nick!" he heard Carly cry.**_

_**"Carly?" he questioned. She cried out again. "Carly?" he asked,**_ _**heading in the direction of the sound. There was a scream. "CARLY!" Nick sped up.**_ _**All of a sudden, his foot sank down deep. Confused, he looked down. **__**What the---how'd I get on a bed of wax?**__** he wondered. He struggled to get his foot free. On the other side of the bed, Carly was grappling with Vincent**_.

_**"Carly, hold on!" Nick shouted. He fought to break free and had just managed to do so when someone grabbed his shoulder.**_

_**"Where do you think you're going, Nicky?" a painfully familiar voice questioned.**_

_**"Dad," Nick whispered.**_

_**"Nicky. I always liked you in that," Simon Jones leered in his son's ear. Nick looked down and to his surprise, he was black jeans and his old football jersey.**_

_**"Dad," he sighed as he was turned around. The man put a finger on his son's lips. Throughout this, he could still hear Carly struggling and calling for**_ _**help.**_

_**"Carly! I gotta get to Carly!" Nick insisted. He started past the man, but was yanked back.**_

_**"Oh, I don't think so, Nicky," Simon said dangerously. Nick fought as he was forced onto his back. Before he knew it, the man's hands were all over him.**_

_**"No! No, Dad! Dad, stop it! I gotta get to Carly!"**_ _**Nick insisted.**_

_**"Shut up," the man growled, pinning his son in the melting wax. As Nick tried to escape from his father, Vincent and Carly suddenly came into view. Vincent jammed a pole through Carly's chest.**_

"CA-AAA-AR-RRR-RRLL-LLYY-YY-Y-Y!" Nick bolted straight up and was aware of someone soothingly smoothing back his short hair.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm okay," a voice assured.

"Carly," he said, pulling her into a hug. "He killed you. I dreamed he killed you," he told her.

"It's okay. I'm okay," she said again, sitting down next to him. Nick panted shakily and clutched his sister tighter. He glanced over at Sam, who was watching from the doorway. Nick's brow furrowed when he saw the shiner on his friend's right eye.

"That was pretty bad, man," the hunter noted. "You were screaming, tossing and turning…you even decked me," he continued.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"No. I should've known better," came the answer. Before anyone could say anything further, there was a knock at the door. As one, the Jones twins tensed and stood up. Had those people come back? There was another knock.

"We're comin'!" Nick shouted roughly. Then, they headed for the door, only stopping long enough for Carly to grab her knife off of the dresser and opening it. There came another knock. "Hey, I said 'We're comin'!" Nick yelled harshly. Carly and Nick walked side-by-side, with Sam right behind them. There was a third knock. "Man, I am gonna kick your ass!" he threatened as he opened the door.

"Really? I'd like to see you try it," Dean smirked. Man, who did this bozo think he was? Talk about the best way to get on Sammy's bad side. The kid couldn't **stand** it when someone threatened him.

"Nick, I apologize for my impatient brother," Sam sighed as he came into view.

"Wha---" Dean's mouth dropped. Why wasn't Sammy defending him? And where had he gotten that shiner?

"Where's Ruby?" Sam wondered, seeming to be unaware of Dean's confusion.

"She said she had to check somethin' out. Whatever **that** means," Bobby answered. Then, as the two hunters came into the house, "What happened to your eye?"

"Nick had a rough night," Sam answered. He fell silent.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" Carly offered, breaking the tension.

"Eggs, bacon, and French toast with a black coffee," Nick answered. Carly laughed.

"Yeah, I know **your** usual," she quipped. "Sam?" Bobby watched as the girl absently tapped the knife against her leg. _Now, why does that knife seem familiar?_ he wondered. "Sam, how 'bout you?" she queried when he didn't answer right away.

"Oh. Uh, don't worry. I can make my own breakfast," Sam told her.

"No way, man. You guys are our guests," Nick protested.

"Yeah. Besides, it's been a long time since I've cooked you a meal," Carly agreed.

"All right. Sausage, regular toast, and some eggs," Sam answered.

"You still drinking decaf-half-caf-double vanilla latte's?" Nick asked as he went to help his sister who had put her knife down on the counter.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed.

"Girl," Nick tormented.

"Says the guy who drinks earl grey tea," Sam shot back.

"Dude! You swore not to mention that!" Nick exclaimed as Carly burst out laughing.

"Oh, Nick…you walked right into that," she told her twin as she got the ingredients she needed.

"I'll have the same as Sam…except make my coffee black," Bobby told them.

"Just sausage, eggs, and black coffee for me," Dean requested.

"You got it," Nick stated.

"Let me help you," Sam offered.

"Nah, it's all right," the twins chorused.

"Go sit at the table," Carly added. He shrugged. Oh, well. He had tried. Sam, Dean, and Bobby went to the table. As they did so, Dean glanced at the counter. His eyes narrowed when he saw the initials.

"Hey." Nick and Carly turned at the change in the tone. "What are you doing with my brother's knife?" the hunter continued, picking it up as his younger brother came up behind him. It had been his brother's favorite knife. Why did this chick have it?

"It was a gift, man. She handles it better," the younger boy said, reaching around him to knock the knife back on the counter. "Now if you're done interrogating my friends, sit down and let them cook us our breakfast," he continued. Scowling, Dean did as he was told. He couldn't believe Sammy's attitude since they had gotten here: acting all buddy-buddy with this Nick guy who was continually ragging on him. Forty-five minutes later, the food was done and they all sat down.

"Hey Sammy, why don't you let me take a look at your leg when we're done?" Nick offered.

"He doesn't like being called 'Sammy'," Dean smugly told him. Some friend this guy was. He didn't even know how to address the kid.

"Yeah, that'd be great, man," Sam said at the same time. Bobby and Dean did a double-take at the ignorance of the use of the dreaded nickname.

"You know, **I** could redress the bandage. After all, **I**'**m** your brother," the latter reminded.

"That's okay, Dean. Nick's got it," the other Winchester told him. Bobby looked from Dean to Sam. Dean looked hurt and confused at the way Sam was interacting with the two, but Sam didn't seem to realize it. Bobby wanted to smack both of them upside the head. Dean needed to stop acting so childish, and Sam needed to start paying more attention to Dean. After breakfast, everyone went to the living room, where Sam sat in a chair.

"Hey, Carly, you mind grabbing the bandages?" Nick requested.

"Sure," Carly replied. She went to do so as Nick carefully elevated Sam's right leg, using the coffee table. A few minutes later, she came back out with bandages, a bottle of water, and a washcloth.

"All right. Let's see what we got here," Nick stated.

"Hey, Sammy, you sure you don't want **me** to do this? I mean, no one knows your body better than I do," Dean reminded with a pointed look. The younger boy sighed in annoyance.

"Nick knows my body pretty well," Sam responded, giving him a look that clearly said, 'Back off'.

"Will you both just shut up?" Nick snapped. He ripped the cloth off violently.

"Ow! Sadist!" Sam complained.

"Delicate," Nick shot back. Bobby had to hide a smile at how much Nick and Sam sounded like Dean and Sam in that moment.

"Geez, what'd you get hit with anyways?" Nick wondered, as he cleaned the blood that had clotted.

"I don't know. I didn't see it," Sam replied. Dean watched through narrow eyes as Nick tended to his brother. _Who does guy think he is horning in like this? He's just a friend. __**I**__'__**m**__ the brother_, he thought as he circled around closely. Feeling the tension, Carly bit her lower lip and watched Dean nervously.

"Dude, seriously. Could you not hover?" Sam questioned. Carly squeezed Sam's shoulder soothingly. She remembered how nervous he got when people lingered.

"I'm your older brother. It's my job to take care of you," Dean answered.

"Is that all Sam is to you? A job?" Nick queried bitingly.

"Oh, come on, Nick. He didn't mean it like that," Sam responded. Dean couldn't resist throwing a smug smile at Nick. **There** was the old Sam: the Sam that **always** sided with him over everybody else. As he inspected Nick's bandaging job, he frowned.

"You should make it tighter. You don't want the blood to seep through," he reprimanded.

"I know what I'm doing," the other boy snapped. The older Winchester scoffed.

"Yeah. Obviously not," he stated.

"Dean," Bobby said warningly. He was ignored as the older brother knelt down, pushed Nick aside, and turned his attention to gauze.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam demanded.

"Showing this yahoo how to **correctly** bandage an injury," Dean answered.

"It's fine. It'll stay. We gotta make a plan in case Lilith tries anything again," Sam said, starting to rise.

"Hey, whoa. I don't think so," Nick stated as he grabbed his arm.

"**You** butt out!" Dean snapped. "Look Sammy, I'm your brother. I know how to take care of you and---" his rant trailed away as he caught sight of a scar on his Achilles. "What's that?" he demanded. Sam licked his lips nervously. "Sam, I've never seen this scar before. Where did it come from?" he continued. Sam seemed to deflate as he sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Sammy?" he prompted.

"Ambrose," the younger man whispered. Carly squeezed a shoulder and Nick laid a hand on Sam's wrist. Meanwhile, Simon Jones was sitting in his living room chair when he heard a knock at the door. With a sigh he got up and opened it.

"Can I help you?" he asked the eleven-year old girl.

"Are you Simon Jones?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah. So?" he harshly questioned. If she was selling something, he sure as hell wasn't gonna buy it.

"Do you want your son, Nicky, back?" she questioned.

"Of course. Nicky's…very special to me," Mr. Jones replied. What was she, nuts? Of course he wanted Nicky back. He had missed him ever since he and Carly had gone off to New York despite his objections. Oh, Carly would thrive in New York, he had no doubts about **that**, but Nicky…Nicky was the one who was supposed to stay. He belonged at home with him.

"My name is Lilith. I can help get him back," she stated. The man grinned.

"Come on in," he told the girl, opening the door wider. Lilith's face broke out into a wide smile and she stepped through the door.


	9. Ambrose

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Dark Castle Entertainment, Eric Kripke, and the CW. I only own the plot. Couldn't resist throwin' in a line from House Of Wax and a variation of a line from "All Hell Breaks Loose".

"Come again?" Dean asked.

"Ambrose. It was in Ambrose," Sam whispered hoarsely. "Bobby got wind of a potential hunt, thought it was a Wendigo or a werewolf, not…" He let out a pained grunt.

"Easy, brother. We're right here," Nick whispered comfortingly.

"Deep breaths, remember? Deep breaths," Carly coached.

"Sammy, what happened?" Dean asked with a concerned expression upon his face.

"It was stupid. I made a rookie mistake and went in the place alone," Sam replied. _Sam was walking when all of a sudden, he felt something snip his right heel._ _With a cry of pain, he fell to the ground. He quickly hobbled away before he could get attacked again._ Carly felt her face drain as she heard how her ex had been so mercilessly attacked. Not that Bo had been any better, but…still. Sam let out a wry chuckle.

"Yeah, he got me good. But I got him back," he stated. _From his hiding place, Sam banged some pots around. Then, he waited until he heard footsteps approaching. Once he was close enough, Sam jammed his knife into his leg._ _The man cried out._

"'He'? You said 'he' as in a human?" Dean queried.

"What? You thought the Benders were my first run-in with psycho humans?" Sam questioned bitterly.

"But, dude…you survived. That's all that matters," Dean told him. Why was this hauntin' him so bad?

"I didn't save Paige, or Dalton, or Blake. I let them get killed. Do you know what that feels like, Dean? To know that you have blood on your hands?" Sam shot back. Dean looked at his brother sympathetically.

"You know we can't save everyone, Sammy," he reminded.

"If I had just figured it out sooner…" Sam's voice trailed off. Nick and Carly stared at their friend in shock. They hadn't known that he felt like this.

"What are you talking about, man? That wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known," Nick told him.

"Yeah. You were expecting one kind of monster and ran into another," Carly added.

"I got your best friends killed," Sam insisted.

"Dude, just stop right there. You did what you could. You saved Carly's life. Hell, you saved **my** life. Even after the way I bitched on you," Nick said firmly.

"It's just---sometimes---I see them. 'Why Sam?' 'Why didn't you save us?' 'You knew'," Sam whispered.

"Oh, brother," Nick murmured, squeezing Sam's wrist as Carly soothingly ran her fingers through his hair. Of course he'd feel just a bit guiltier than them. They hadn't been raised to be alert. They were just regular kids, and from what the siblings knew of what their friend from what he had told them, he had been raised to fight and to be prepared. They all felt guilty about their friends, but Sam's guilt level was higher.

"It wasn't your fault," Carly murmured. Dean felt something in his throat tighten. His baby brother had been attacked. He had been attacked and nearly killed, and he had never known about it.

"When---when did it happen?" he asked.

"My first year of college. Before I met---Jess," the other Winchester answered, stealing a nervous peek at the girl on his right.

"Well, of course you'd have another girlfriend. You were moving on. That's good," she told him.

"That's what I always liked about you. You're so understanding," he stated.

"Oh, is that all you liked about me?" she wondered.

"No," he answered seriously. Then, with a grin very much like his older brothers', "You look great in a mini." She let out an exclamation and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Dude! That's my sister!" Nick scolded at the same time, whapping him in the chest.

"Hey, hey! Injured man here! Injured man!" Sam protested with a laugh.

"Yeah, and you would've been a dead man if we didn't know you were joking," Nick reminded him with a smile. Dean had to chuckle. _Now that's my boy_, he approved. He had taught the kid the art of lightening the mood well. Then, Nick's face grew serious.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"The people that were here. How'd they know? I---I mean---the little girl---she like---got inside my head. How could she do that?" Nick wondered.

"And what was that black smoke coming from the people's bodies when Sam was looking at them like that?" Carly added.

"They had been possessed by demons," Sam answered.

"Wha---demons?" Nick asked.

"Whoa," Carly said at the same time.

"You guys all right?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, just give us a few minutes while we process this," Nick requested. _That actually makes sense. I mean---how else could that girl Lilith find out about Dad?_ he thought to himself. He blew out a breath.

"Take your time," Sam stated. The twins fell silent and Dean, Sam, and Bobby stared at them. It was Nick who broke the silence.

"These things---these demons---will they come back?" he questioned.

"Oh, yeah," his friend answered.

"Then let's go out fighting," he declared. His sister nodded her consent.

"Yeah! That's my boy!" the younger hunter approved. Then, they all went out to the Impala where Dean popped the trunk.

"Damn! We coulda used this stuff in Ambrose," Nick stated.

"I hear that," Sam agreed. Then, "Here. Try this out." Nick expertly caught the dagger Sam threw him.

"Yeah. This feels about right," he approved.

"Carly, you want anything?" Sam questioned.

"No, thanks. I'm fine with this," Carly answered, holding up the knife.

"Okay," Sam agreed. Along with the weapons, the hunters also got rock salt and holy water and then went inside.

"So wait, you're telling me that salt is a weapon?" Nick questioned as they got ready.

"Yeah, I know. It boggles the mind," Sam chuckled. Soon, there were lines of salt and holy water had been dumped everywhere but the front door as well as a symbol in one part of the house that the hunters told the siblings that they'd have to wait and see what it was. Dean held an iron rod in his hand. Just then, the lights started flickering.

"Here they come," Dean warned. The small group tensed and waited.


	10. Final Fight

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Dark Castle Entertainment, Eric Kripke, and the CW. Once again, I use a couple of lines from House Of Wax. One line I don't know verbatim, so if I get it wrong, I apologize.

The lights flickered again and the group stood at attention.

"All right, just remember: demons lie, unless they know the truth will mess with you, then they'll tell you the truth," Sam warned.

"The only secret I had was about me and my dad, and that bitch Lilith already outed me," Nick said bitterly.

"Yeah, remind me to kill Dad when this is all over," Carly commented in the same tone. Dean couldn't resist the smirk that graced his features. Sam looked at him.

"Dude, don't even think about it," he said.

"What?" his brother questioned.

"It's **so** not happening," he responded.

"What?" his brother asked again.

"Dude, it's my ex-girlfriend. Trust me: it ain't happenin'," came the response. Nick let out a sad laugh. That was similar to the conversation he and Dalton had had right before…everything. The lights flickered again.

"What are they waiting for?" Carly wondered. Almost as soon as the question left her mouth, the door burst open! The hunters went to attack, but were knocked back, though they remained standing.

"I wouldn't do that. Someone might get hurt," the little girl Lilith was possessing warned, as she and her army came in.

"What, you mean like you, bitch?" Nick snarled.

"You're not being very nice," Lilith pouted. Then, "No. I meant more like a bad little demon who keeps helping hunters." It was then that they all noticed a brunette in iron chains.

"Ruby!" Sam cried.

"Kill her, Sam," Ruby ordered weakly. Lilith turned around and yanked on the chains so that they were face-to-face. Then, she slapped her.

"Bad girl," she scolded. She turned back to the group. "She tried to take us all out---all by herself. I lost a lot of loyal followers before we finally got her under control," she continued. Dean couldn't help but feeling sick at Ruby's situation. She wouldn't have tried to take on Lilith by herself if he hadn't been such an ass.

"Let her go," Sam ordered.

"Sam, forget about me. Just kill her," Ruby insisted. At this, Lilith huffed and focused on the woman and then started saying an exorcism. Ruby started to shake. Sam started to rush at the, but was intercepted by a few of Lilith's followers. Bobby, Carly, and Nick were likewise stopped. However, no one seemed to notice Dean who pushed his way through the crowd. Lilith stopped midsentence when she felt something strike her arm.

"Ow," she deadpanned. She glanced at her arm to see a red mark.

"Iron? You're going to use iron on **me**?" she demanded. "I can't **wait** to get you back into Hell," she snarled. To her surprise, he raised the rod and smacked her across the face, sending her flying across the room.

"Man, you guys talk a lot," he muttered as he turned to Ruby and went to work on her chains.

"Dean," she murmured in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm awesome," he grinned.

"I hate you," she quipped. Then, "Dean, look out!" He turned around just in time to block an attack from one of Lilith's followers. Ruby struggled against the chains. She---she had to get free. Meanwhile, Bobby, Sam, Nick, and Carly were fighting through the mass of demons.

"Nick, isn't that Mr. Kline over there?" Carly questioned.

"Yeah. Let's just hope we don't have to kill him. I sorta like the dude," Nick answered. Just then, one of the men grinned.

"Nicky," he said. Nick froze at the voice.

"Dad," he whispered.

"Ignore him," his twin told him. They continued fighting. Simon Jones smirked as he headed for his eldest. But he wasn't just Simon Jones anymore. The demon inside him could sense the boy's fear and relished it. Nick and Carly watched as the man approached them and Carly immediately positioned herself in front of twin.

"Stay behind me," she ordered.

"Carly, move out of the way. I need to talk with Nicky," he instructed.

"It's Nick. And you're not touching him ever again," she responded. Simon just smirked. With a wave of his hand, Carly was thrown aside.

"Carly!" Nick exclaimed, turning towards her.

"I don't think so, Nicky," Simon scolded. "You broke your promise. You told your sister about our little secret," he reminded him. The boy panted softly and backed away. As the demons moved about, each of them, one-by-one, found themselves under the Devil's Trap and quickly exorcised. The living hosts were then escorted out. Lilith looked around and frowned when she realized that her army had diminished in numbers.

"This is not right," she declared. Then, she noticed Bobby by the kitchen. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the symbol.

"A devil's trap," she realized. She frowned and knocked the hunters to their feet with a wave of her hand. Dean grunted as he fell on his side. A demon grabbed him and hauled him to his feet.

"I'm going to split you in two," he sneered.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted. He tried to get to his brother, but was thrown back. The demon went to put its hands around Dean's throat, but the hunter blocked the attack. However, he didn't notice the other demon with a large knife in its hand coming up behind him.

"NOOO!" with a burst of strength, Ruby broke out of the chains and jumped in front of Dean. The knife went through her torso.

"Ruby!" Dean cried. He knocked the two demons back and turned to her.

"Damn. I was trying not to get this body killed," she complained.

"Hate to break it to you, but---"

"Yeah, I know." Meanwhile, Nick panted as his father came closer.

"Nicky," the man smiled. He reached out to stroke his son's cheek, and then was pushed back.

"I don't think so," Carly spat out. Then, they resumed fighting, trying to find something else they could use as weapons. Presently, they came across Sam who was using a wicked looking dagger on his attackers. There was a crackle of electricity and the hosts fell to the ground, dead.

"Hey, man. Can I borrow that?" Nick queried.

"I---guess. I don't really like using it because it kills the host," Sam answered in surprise.

"I'm okay with that," Nick responded, taking the knife. Then, he moved through the crowd until he came upon his target.

"Nicky," Simon Jones grinned. Then, before he could react, Nick pulled him close and jammed the knife through his chest.

"See you in hell…Daddy," he whispered in his ear. Then, he let the body drop. He continued to fight as the demons realized what he had in his hands. Ruby saw the common and pushed her way through. Nick was pushed against the wall and pinned there. The knife started to fall and Ruby quickly teleported to the spot.

"I'll take that," she commented, catching the knife. Then, she slit the demon's throat and Nick was able to move again.

"Damn," he breathed. Then, suddenly, they noticed the group choking.

"I…think you might want to get down," Nick told her.

"Yeah, good idea," Ruby agreed, quickly doing so. Lilith looked around in fury.

"This…is…not…**OVER**!" she shrieked before she teleported out. With a moan, the remaining crowd fell to the ground. Those who were still alive were rushed to the hospital and those who weren't were dropped off at the coroner's office. Finally, they were finished.

"Guys, I'm really sorry about this. I didn't mean to get you mixed up in this," Sam apologized.

"Don't apologize, Sam. It wasn't your fault," Carly told him, putting a hand on his cheek.

"But if you had never met me, Lilith wouldn't have been able to put you through any of this crap," Sam continued.

"Hey, listen to me. You saved our lives. You've helped us so much through your calls and your visits. Do you honestly think we would've been able to deal with the deaths of Paige, Dalton, and Blake so well if it wasn't for you?" Carly questioned.

"She's right, brother. You're our rock…" Sam looked at Nick in surprise. "Even if you are a geek," he added.

"Delinquent," he shot back. Nick laughed. Dean turned to him.

"Look man, I'm…sorry…for the way I acted around you. I was a---" he started to say.

"Dick?" Nick supplied. Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, all right. I deserved that," he admitted.

"Hey, it's cool, man. I would've acted **exactly** the same way if I thought someone was encroaching on my sibling territory," the other boy told him. They slapped hands.

"Are you sure you guys can't stay? Just for a few nights?" Carly asked.

"No. I wish we could, but…Lilith is still out there and what she's got planned…I don't even have an inkling of an idea," Sam answered. Carly sighed unhappily.

"This isn't fair," she complained.

"Hey," he said, cupping her chin with a hand. He tilted her face upward and they kissed. At first it was tentative, but it soon intensified. Dean, Ruby, Bobby, and Nick stood around uncomfortably. Finally, they pulled apart.

"Wow. I missed that," Carly said.

"Me too," Sam said, stroking her cheekbone. Then, almost as if he was forcing himself, came out of the embrace. Then, they gathered up their weapons. "Hey, tell me something," he requested.

"What?" she questioned.

"Are the buildings here really as tall as the sky?" he questioned in a Southern accent.

"Oh, crap. You heard that?" Nick asked in embarrassment. Sam laughed as he and the others headed out.

"What was that all about?" Bobby wondered.

"Long story, Bobby," Sam answered. Nick and Carly watched from the door as the 1967 Chevy Impala and the old pickup drove off.

"It's a cool car," Nick commented.

"Yeah, I guess," Carly said. He glanced at her.

"Hey," he said. She looked at him.

"He'll be back…someday." Then, they watched as the two cars faded in the distance.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

If you or someone you know is being sexually abused, call RAINN's national hotline at 1-800-656-HOPE (4673).


End file.
